


No Price Too High

by EvieMcGarrett10



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieMcGarrett10/pseuds/EvieMcGarrett10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No price was too high if it meant Steve would find a small measure of peace in his slumber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Price Too High

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All, 
> 
> I was not planning on posting anything before this week's H50 episode (417), but when an idea takes hold and does not let go, well, it is best to indulge it! 416 got me thinking and I couldn't stop until this was finished so there will be slight spoilers for it!
> 
> To everyone that read my other story (Contradictions Walk and Talk), made comments and left kudos, I thank you. Mahalo because you are also a reason for me posting this fic! :) This is similar to that story, but in Danny's POV this time and has a different topic. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as well and as before, all comments welcome!

“Freddie!”

Steve woke up with a start and Danny along with him. Danny could hear the blood rushing in his ears, the tension in his muscles, the adrenaline coursing through his veins as if he were still in North Korea. It was as if Danny was going through the nightmare with Steve. 

“Babe, you are home. You’re here with me,” Danny soothed as he held on to Steve’s arm. At first, touching Steve while he was in the grip of a nightmare was a very dangerous thing, but as Steve’s nightmares got more frequent, it seemed that he was more in need of an anchor.

“Danny?” Steve’s voice was rough. Even in the dark, Danny could tell that tears were running down Steve’s cheeks.

“Babe, lie down with me, that’s it,” Danny took a hold of Steve in his arms and brought them down again. Steve lay on Danny chest while Danny rubbed Steve’s stomach gently, calmly. Soon, Steve was sound asleep again. 

The nightmares were getting worse and it was killing Danny on the inside. 

Danny looked up at the ceiling with a hand under his head to support it and the other still rubbing Steve’s stomach gently. He dared not move from this position lest Steve’s peaceful slumber be disturbed. It has happened before and it would take hours before Steve could go back to sleep. 

If asked, Danny would say that his relationship with Steve was solid and built upon a foundation of honesty and trust. While they chose to share their lives with one another, it did not mean that they lost their identity or their independence. Steve and Danny had a right to their individual privacy, but always with the knowledge that the most crucial, the most vital information needed to be exchanged because that was what affected them both. Up until now, this aspect of their relationship was going great. 

However tonight was Danny’s last straw. 

Danny knew that Steve kept a shitload locked up in that crazy head of his because he was conditioned to keep his emotions at bay, but there was a limit. There was always a limit and Steve had reached his. Danny did not go off on his boyfriend just because he felt like it, no, it was because bottling up his emotions was not his way or his family’s way to be honest. Bit by bit, Danny was beginning to see just how much Steve’s mother’s “death” had really messed him and his sister up and it was up to Danny to try to rebuild a sense of familial and emotional stability back into their lives. Mary and Danny were not as close, but they did talk and those conversations went a long way. With Steve, issues were either logically understood or empathized with, but Freddie’s death was a topic that had Danny walking on eggshells. It is not that Steve wanted to shut him out, because he couldn’t even if he tried, but that there was still some much needed processing of those traumatic events on Steve’s part before he was able to talk them over with Danny. While Danny could say that losing his former partner Grace was traumatic enough that he could empathize with his boyfriend, Freddie’s death had its own personal category. It was a different country, a different type of setting, a different type of danger and a stressful environment where Steve had to make a choice that he would have to live with for the rest of his life and while he would never say that his ex-partner’s death was not nearly as significant, Danny knew that he was dealing with a form of PTSD where he may not be the best person to talk to. It saddened him, but if Steve was not able to do this on his own with Danny, then Danny was making sure that he talked to someone who was better equipped to handle Steve’s PTSD. Danny would not let Steve suffer in silence. 

The love that Danny felt for his partner was enough to get them through the worst of times. Over and over again, Steve and Danny were thrown into insane situations where the ordinary mind would not be able to handle such extreme conditions. It was their job and their duty and as partners and family men, they had to step up to the plate in a heartbeat. What they were feeling, what they were thinking about, what they were dealing with always came secondary to the situation that was presented in front of them. To the general public it seemed that Steve was the one that handled such situations better where Danny was the more emotional one. Behind closed doors though, it was a different story. During these times, the love they shared was the only thing that kept them sane and in control. 

Danny looked down at his sleeping lover. His head moved up and down to the rhythm of Danny’s breathing. The first time that Steve had a nightmare, Danny tried to get him to put his head on his own pillow so that he could sleep better. What a mistake that had been. Later on Steve would explain that Danny’s breathing kept him safely anchored to the here and now. He would remember that he was no longer in North Korea looking back at Freddie’s lifeless body while he ran to safety. Danny anchored him to the present and not the painful past. From there on out, Danny would never try to move Steve again once he fell asleep after a nightmare. It did not matter that Danny would not have the best night’s sleep or that he had to keep perfectly still for the rest of the night because he was willing to do that and more for his boyfriend. No price was too high if it meant Steve would find a small measure of peace in his slumber. 

The detective would give his life for Steve. Sacrifice almost anything so that the people he loved the most would be safe and far away from harm’s way. Grace and Steve were Danny’s whole world and if he ever lost them, his life would just not have any meaning to it anymore. His crazy Navy SEAL and precious daughter had his heart and everything he was. 

“Danno loves you Steve, so much,” Danny whispered as he kissed the top of Steve’s head. 

“I love you too Danno,” Steve said as he shifted in his sleep and if it was possible, held Danny even tighter. 

With a crooked smile, Danny fell asleep not long after.


End file.
